Lab Rats
http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lab_Rats_(TV_series) Plot When Leo's mother gets remarried to a billionaire inventor named Donald Davenport, they move in with him. When trying to find his bedroom, Leo accidentally discovers teenage siblings with bionic powers living in his new basement. Leo secretly takes them to school for the first time and the show follows the bionic teens as they unravel in adventurous situations in an attempt to live life like a normal family in the town of Mission Creek, California. As the show progresses in seasons 2 & 3, it gets darker with the introduction of Marcus Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Victor Krane, S-1, and Krane's bionic soldiers. Cast Main characters *'Chase Davenport' (Billy Unger) - Chase Davenport is the sixteen-year-old team leader and the youngest of the three. He has incredible intelligence and is able to access a vast database of information at any time. Chase can take control over his siblings with his override app in emergencies. He also has a magnetic app. His senses are extremely powerful, including extremely-sensitive hearing and able to see through solid matter. He can also create force-fields, which can be used as a weapon by shrinking them into his hand before launching them. When growing too nervous or angry, he glitches to produce a second personality (dubbed "Spike") that is rude and destructive. A second glitch causes him to produce a sonic sneeze (dubbed "Snot Cannon") when his nose is irritated too much. One of his hidden powers is to manipulate energy around objects to freely move them (dubbed "Molecular Kinesis"). Another hidden ability is to levitate himself. In Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Marcus's 'dad', Douglas Davenport (Donald Davenport's younger brother) is Chase's 'creator,' not Donald. In Zip It, Chase and Bree got a part-time job at Tech Store. When Chase and his siblings were created he was called "Subject C" until Donald Davenport gave him a name. He was called "Subject C" because he was the third Lab Rat created, so this is why his name starts with a "C". *'Adam Davenport' (Spencer Boldman) - Adam Davenport is the eighteen-year-old Lab Rat and the oldest of the three, with super-human strength, which makes him the strongest man on the planet. Adam may not be the brightest of the trio but he makes up with his great strength. He also has laser vision that can produce focused yet intense heat beams. When he gets too happy, he can glitch, causing him to create pulse grenades from his hands. His first hidden ability revealed is to generate a powerful force blast of electricity. In Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Marcus's 'dad', Douglas Davenport (Donald Davenport's younger brother) is Adam's 'creator'. In Sink or Swim, it is revealed that Adam has the ability to breathe underwater. He also has an obsessive love for food. When Douglas created the Lab Rats, he was referred to as "Subject A" until Donald Davenport gave him a name. He was called "Subject A" because he was the first Lab Rat created, so this is why his name starts with an "A". *'Bree Davenport' (Kelli Berglund) - Bree Davenport is the seventeen-year-old lab rat who can move at over 400-miles per hour, create a "sonic-cyclone" by spinning fast, jump exceptionally high, and stick to walls and ceilings. Her speed also grants her equally great dexterity, letting her perform feats like typing with just as much speed. One of her hidden powers is to perfectly replicate any voice or sound she has heard at least once. She is stronger, more agile, and less prone to injury than normal people. When getting too nervous, her sound-mimicking power will cause her to randomly use any/all of them at once. Bree is also the only member in the group to ever question how Principal Perry still has her job despite everything she's done. In Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Marcus's 'dad', Douglas Davenport (Donald Davenport's younger brother) is Bree's bionic 'creator'. In Zip It, Bree and Chase got a part-time job at Tech Store. Bree destroys her chip in Three Minus Bree after getting frustrated that she couldn't go to a concert with Catlin. But after finding out Adam and Chase almost died on a mission because she didn't have her abilities to help she realized that she was being selfish and asked Donald to make a new chip. Unfortunately being that Douglas was the one who made their chips, Donald couldn't repair it leaving Bree with no bionics. But when Leo goes to Douglas for help in Which Father Knows Best, he and Donald worked together and repaired her chip. She was known as "Subject B" before Donald Davenport gave her a name. She was known as "Subject B" because she was the second Lab Rat created, so this is why her name starts with a "B". *'Leo Dooley' (Tyrel Jackson Williams) - Leo Dooley is the fifteen-year-old teenage son of Tasha Davenport. He is considered a social outcast considering his small amount of friends. In the episode Adam Up, Adam reveals that Leo has a goldfish named Beyoncé. He accidentally discovers the lab and the Rats after he and his mom move in with Davenport. He finds them, as well as Davenport's inventions, to be incredibly cool, so he quickly forms a sibling bond with the Rats. Donald distrusts Leo due to the accidental destruction he causes. In "Missin' the Mission" Leo finally proves himself to Donald and becomes the Lab Rats' mission specialist. He's also the one who discovers Marcus' true intentions and battles him in Bionic Showdown in the Exoskeleton (although he is quickly overpowered and defeated by the stronger Marcus). In the Season 2 finale No Going Back, he and Donald are later trapped in the lab's elevator after Douglas blew up the lab. In Sink or Swim, Leo and Donald are freed from the elevator when Leo switched on the emergency switch. In the episode, You Posted What!?! Douglas Davenport gives Leo bionics (which is only known by Donald, Tasha, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Principal Perry) after his arm was badly hurt during a fight against Krane and S-1 at Mission Creek High School. Krane and S-1 discover this while they are fighting Douglas, Donald, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase. His bionic abilities include bionic strength in his right arm, laser spheres generated from his fingers, and power spheres generated from his hand. Adam, Bree, and Chase are shocked when they figure out he now has bionics from when Leo knocked out Krane from shooting him. *'Donald Davenport' (Hal Sparks) - Donald Davenport is the thirty-nine year old billionaire inventor who is Leo's step-father and the older brother of Douglas Davenport. He is the father-figure and seemingly the creator to all of the Lab Rats, but it is later revealed that Douglas is the true 'father' (creator; they are genetically engineered; their biological parentage remains unclear) of Adam, Bree, and Chase. He usually seems self-centered, childish and a bit selfish, however he does care about Leo and the Lab Rats. He may have been the only one to believe Leo when he said Marcus is evil. Bionic Showdown, after he and the Rats are captured by Douglas, Davenport confesses to them that Douglas was the one who created them. When he learned about Douglas's evil plan to turn them into dangerous bionic soldiers, he hid them in the lab to protect them. After the events in Bionic Showdown, the Lab Rats tell Davenport that he is their true father whether or not Douglas was the one who made them. In the Season 2 finale No Going Back, Donald went broke because the now-freed Douglas maxed out his credit cards, hacked everything in Davenport industries, and withdrew all of Donald's money from the bank. He and Leo are later trapped in the lab's elevator after Douglas blew up the lab. In Sink or Swim, Donald and Leo are freed from the elevator when Leo switched on the emergency switch. In The Jet Wing, he did a death defying stunt to raise money to make a new lab. In Mission: Mission Creek High, he has officially made a new lab, re-installed Eddy, and became rich again when he made a contract with the Government to make a rocket system to protect the Earth from rogue asteroids. Category:Real Show